Many vehicles have or are modified to include telematics devices, and a number of services are available through such telematics devices. Telematics services include, but are not limited to turn-by-turn directions and other navigation-related services provided in conjunction with the GPS based chipsets and components, airbag deployment notification and other emergency or roadside assistance-related services provided in connection with various crash and or collision sensor interface modules and sensors located throughout the vehicle. Increasingly, telematics services also include “infotainment-related” services where music radio content, Web pages, movies, television programs, videogames and/or other content is downloaded to the telematics unit. For example, one service may be music content may be downloaded content for current or later playback.
However, current systems for providing user requested content fall short of customer expectations, especially when the requested content is radio content. The presently disclosed principles advance the state of the art in this and other regards.